A Father's Legacy
by ElinaLin
Summary: A large sum of money would be great, but not if accompanied by a ton of problems. At least it was the case with Apollo. After he found out about his family, Apollo found that his father left him a fortune. But when a life was lost because of the money, Apollo had to find where the fortune was hidden in order to ensure his family's safety. Pre Dual Destinies, post Apollo Justice.
1. Prologue

A pair of hands slammed down the table angrily. Two pair of eyes exchanged glances nervously, both thinking, _Here we go again…_

"We need the money as soon as possible."

The two people looked at the man, now with somewhat tired expression etched to their faces. "You're the one who needs the money, if I remember correctly."

"You also want the money."

The redheaded man stiffened. The girl next to him chuckled and muttered, "He's got it right, Dad."

The man sent his daughter a glare before asking, "But how do we take it? We don't have the key, we don't know the combination, we don't even know if the money is still there."

"It's still there!" he roared angrily. "I'm sure it is!"

"Then you have to get it," the girl shrugged nonchalantly.

"Danielle, it's not that simple," her father looked at her incredulously. "We don't even have the key! We don't know who has the key, either!"

"Damion, tell your daughter, her ideas are bright but she talks too much," the man muttered. He furrowed his brow, thinking hard. "I have an idea as of who knows about the key."

"Okay, who is it?"

He smirked. "Well… I need to prepare for a little family visit…"

* * *

She took the black wooden cube and stared at it. Her fingers brushed over the cube, feeling the symbols engraved upon the surface; circles, scales, owls, gold coins, water droplets and something that she presumed was some kind of liquid splattered against a surface; blood, maybe. Nine symbols were engraved to each side of the cube. She twisted the cube on her hand, snorting. "A Rubik's cube," she said. "You sure like to make people tear their hair out, Brother."

She played the cube for a while before tossing it onto her bed. She sighed and stared at the cube. "It's been nineteen years," she muttered to herself. "I wonder if I can tell him about you now. Well, maybe waiting a little bit more is better, but he needs to know about you too, right? He has a right to know about his parents."

She ruffled her long, brown hair. "Oh, what am I doing, talking to myself?" she snapped. She took a photo from the table next to her bed and stared at it. The photo depicted a man with brown hair and brown eyes shining with excitement, wearing a magician's cape and a tall hat, hugging a young boy with casual clothes. The boy's face resembled the magician's, and both were grinning widely to the camera. A small smile made its way to the woman's lips. She sighed. "I can't believe how much they look alike. But like father like son, I guess." Her eyes landed on the cube again. "Alright… I guess I have to tell him."

She put the picture down and took the cube. "Apollo Justice. It's time for you to meet your family."

* * *

"I want to be a performer like you when I'm a grownup, Dad!"

"A performer, huh? That doesn't sound too bad. But I'll tell you something better; why not be a lawyer someday?"

"A lawyer? No! Don't you always tell me that lawyers always work with the law?"

"Yes."

"That doesn't sound as cool as doing a disappearing act, Dad!"

He laughed at his son's answer. "Believe me, son, being a lawyer is much more promising than being a performer, especially when you're a no-name performer who has no one to watch your show."

"But people still watch you, Dad. You're popular!"

_Not when only up to ten people watch you_, kid, thought the father. He smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. "Someday you will understand."

"I don't think I will," the son muttered.

The father smiled and ruffled his son's hair again. "Alright now. I'm going to have to perform. Be a good kid to your mom, okay?"

"Okay!"

He made his way to his props, checking them all to make sure everything was ready. It was one of his rare, amazing day; he finally had an audience with the number beyond the count of the fingers. Of course, it was mainly because his other audience which had seen him perform liked his performance and called him to perform on his daughter's birthday, but it was more or less incredible for him.

The little kid watched his father checking all the props and made his way to the stage to greet the excited spectators. He sat in the dark, watching his father from backstage. His mother was most probably looking for him, but he wanted to see his father. He didn't want to watch him with the rest of the viewers, because it made him feel so… ordinary. Here, watching from the backstage, he felt special, as though the father's performance was all his to see.

He heard a ruffling sound, and he curled to a ball, trying to make himself look small. He peeked out in curiosity. He saw his uncle, taking a pair of handcuffs his father would use in a trick where he would be put in a glass box full of water handcuffed, and he had to open the cuffs to open the box. The handcuffs were soon switched with another. He strained his eyes to check the new cuffs, but they looked pretty much the same. Assuming that it didn't matter whether his father used the new or the old cuffs, he let them be.

Little did he know that it would be the end of his beloved father.

* * *

A/N: Hello, people! Another story from ElinaLin! ...okay, that sounded weird.

This is the prologue to the story, 'A Father's Legacy'. I'm writing about what I think happened to Apollo's father (thus the title), though the story focuses on Apollo. I have some chapters ahead, but you'll have to wait to read those. I originally planned to write everything until the end, but I guess reviews would help me improve the plotlines and all, so I decided to post it.

This story is set after Apollo Justice, but before Dual Destinies. In fact, let's just pretend Dual Destinies never happened. I'll have to wait for a long time until I can play it, anyway... Have to buy the 3DS first, not to mention the game... Why is everything so expensive these days... *sob*

And please, review! I need some to help me improve. Pretty please? *shows large, gleaming shoujo-eyes*


	2. Chapter 1

Apollo Justice was a good man. A clever one, too; it wasn't easy to work as a lawyer, after all. Not only that, he was also caring and good-natured, and he was very serious about his job. But when it came to families, he could only sit back and watch as others make families of their own. Being an orphaned kid he was, he knew nothing of a family. He was often jealous of his friends when they talked about their parents and siblings. He couldn't do anything because he understood nothing.

So when Lamiroir – no, maybe it was better to call her Thalassa now – came to the agency and dropped the news of her being his birth mother, he could only stare at her with a blank look in his face as she looked back at him with eyes gleaming in hope. He could only close his mouth when she told him that he and Trucy were related – children of the same birth mother, different birth fathers.

Honestly, he didn't understand how Trucy could accept the news so light heartedly. Even as he was gaping at Thalassa in disbelief, Trucy was already laughing and hugging her happily.

"Apollo?" Thalassa called to him.

Apollo stared at her and asked quietly, "You… are my mother?"

"Yes," Thalassa replied, "I am."

Apollo fell silent once again.

"Apollo…?"

"Stop," he suddenly said. "Just… stop." He stared into Thalassa with raging eyes. "A mother, you say? What kind of mother would abandon her own child in an orphanage? What kind of mother leaves her own son just like that? The orphanage I grew up in… it was horrible!"

"Apollo–"

"Shut it, I'm not finished yet, fuck it!" Apollo swore so loudly that even he was surprised by the word that had flown off his mouth. "I was the only abandoned child in that orphanage. Other kids mocked me because I had no parents. No one wanted to adopt me because I was always able to see through their lies. I was…!"

Apollo's words were cut off when Thalassa suddenly pulled him into a tight hug. He froze in shock, and when his mind registered what was truly happening, he sniffed and sobbed.

"It's okay," Thalassa whispered soothingly to his ears. "I'm here, now, am I? It's alright."

Trucy and Phoenix watched in silence. They understood the young attorney's outburst completely. It was to be expected for him. They knew Apollo grew up in an orphanage. They had also noted his reaction whenever the topic of a family was brought in a conversation; sometimes envious, sometimes he only showed a blank expression; sometimes he deliberately left the room for a while.

"Do you still remember the time when you were little?" asked Thalassa quietly. "I've always loved you, Apollo. I didn't want to have to leave you in that orphanage."

"No, I don't," Apollo muttered. "I was still four at that time."

"And you just forgot?"

"The stress of being called an unwanted child made me forget my own childhood. I only remembered some parts of it. Wasn't Father a performer?" Apollo looked up to Thalassa. "Where is he now?"

Thalassa smiled bitterly. "He's… in a better place."

"Oh," Apollo responded quietly.

Thalassa's smile broadened. "But I'm sure he must be happy to see you now. He'd always wanted you to become a lawyer. He must be happy that his son followed the path he wanted him to walk on to."

"Father wanted me to become a lawyer?"

"Yes. He was afraid that if you became a performer like him, you might be underappreciated because of bigger stars, get no money, fame, nor appreciation. At least if you become a lawyer, you'd be respected and paid more."

Apollo snorted. "Paid more? As if." He glanced vengefully at Phoenix and Trucy.

Phoenix shrugged. "What can I say? We have to pay the rent and electricity bills."

"My stomach's been suffering for the consequences of that," Apollo muttered grudgingly. "And I have to limit my hair gel use…"

"Try not using any hair gel for once, then," Trucy happily said. "I bet you'd look less ridiculous without it anyway."

"Why do people hate my hair so much?" Apollo sulked.

* * *

The first family dinner they had was nice. In a way, that is.

In another way, it was stressful.

There was nothing really wrong. True, they had dinner in a cheap diner that sold food in affordable prices. And it wasn't really bad, either. The problem was, of course, the family itself.

Apollo didn't know why, but Trucy and Phoenix seemed to be able to hold such strong spices in their food. They ordered the spiciest yet the most delicious food in the menu, and they were too spicy for Apollo's sensitive tongue. Trucy kept talking to Thalassa about her ideas of new magic tricks, which Apollo didn't understand. Phoenix kept wolfing down the food (and earned them some glances and even open stares from other customers, which Apollo had taken a note of), and for some reason Thalassa wouldn't stop bugging him about his love life. Well, he could understand that a mother wouldn't want her son to live his life without a partner, but was it really Apollo's fault that he hasn't found one yet?

He wondered for a moment why his family was so weird… but then he chuckled. If it wasn't weird, then it wouldn't be his family. After all, where can you find a little magician sister whose favorite trick involved panties and a large wooden doll?

"Apollo, want some more spicy curry?" Trucy offered somewhat graciously.

"Um, no, I'll pass," Apollo wrinkled his brows. "Too spicy for me."

"I know! What about we order some cold drink for you to cool down the heat after you eat the curry?"

"Nah. I'm already full anyway," Apollo said, then, almost inaudibly, he added, "And besides, why haven't you ordered any drink at all?"

"But this is our first nice dinner after such a long time…"

"Which is paid with _my _money," Apollo muttered under his breath.

"And we've only been eating Mr. Eldoon's noodles all this time…"

Apollo wrinkled his nose, silently thanking the heavens for letting him eat in the cheap diner that night. Mr. Eldoon's noodles were too salty for his tongue, to the point that his lips hurt because of the excessive saltiness. If the broth wasn't too salty, he would've enjoyed the meal. He glanced to the Wrights, wondering why their hair was still intact considering how much of the noodles they had every night.

"Anyway, have we ordered our drinks?" asked Phoenix suddenly, and Apollo couldn't help but stare at him blankly. Did he actually forget to order a drink for himself?

"We haven't," Trucy answered. "I thought you said you wanted to see how long you could hold the spices, Daddy."

"Yeah, I've reached my limits," Phoenix shrugged. Apollo looked at him and realized that his face was red after eating all the hot food he had ordered.

"I'll order the drinks then," Trucy said happily. "Mommy, Polly, coffee should be enough for you, right?" Upon receiving her brother and mother's nods, Trucy waved her hand to the waitress and yelled, "Two cups of coffee, a glass of grape juice and a glass of strawberry milkshake please!"

Thalassa giggled, "This is a really unique family, isn't it, Apollo?"

"Unique doesn't even begin to describe it," Apollo muttered.

A while later, the waitress walked to their table, carrying a tray with the drinks Trucy ordered on it. Phoenix glanced at her and smiled, "There you are."

"I'm sorry for not being quick enough," the waitress stuttered, blushing when she heard Phoenix's words. She hurriedly put down the drinks on the table, but she accidentally spilled a cup of coffee on Apollo's arm. He yelped in surprise.

"Ah! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" the waitress apologized.

"It's okay," Apollo hissed, thinking of the burns he would have to tend because of the hot coffee. He couldn't blame the waitress, really, since she was just trying to deliver them the drinks as fast as she could. And besides, when he saw the nasty glare a man, which he presumed as the waitress' boss sent to her, he couldn't help but feel sorry. "I'll go wash this up in the restroom. Can you tell me where it is?"

"Yes, of course," she nodded. "Please, follow me."

The waitress walked away in a rather fast pace, and Apollo had no choice but to follow her, though he initially wanted to refuse. After all, a bit of direction was enough for him. When he saw the restroom's door, he quickly jogged into the room. He thanked her before closing the door. He sighed in relief when he finally let a stream of cold water pour down to his arm. It was beginning to get unbearable.

A sound of a closing door made him turn. Apollo was baffled when he saw the waitress standing there, looking at him with grey eyes, her dark red bangs covering a part of her face. Somehow, the look in her eyes seemed ominous. Apollo was further agitated when he heard the sound of a locking door – surely the waitress didn't just lock the door?

"Um, isn't the ladies' room the room next to this one?" Apollo asked. The water was slowly filling out the sink, creating a noise that broke the silence in the room. Apollo watched the waitress closely, and he felt the hair on his neck stand up when he saw the waitress's faint smile.

"Apollo Justice," she declared, slowly walking to him. She glanced to the open water tap and her smile widened. "To think that your father died in water and it would be in water also that you meet your demise. What a poetic ending."

"E-excuse me?"

"It brings new meaning for the phrase, 'Like father, like son', don't you think?"

Apollo froze. "What…?"_Father?_

Before Apollo could react, the waitress had kicked his stomach, and he fell to the floor, coughing and panting for air. She grabbed his hair (Apollo: "My hair!") and pulled him up, ignoring his cries. She glared at him and asked, "I'm sorry I have to be rough, but honestly, he wanted me to be as rough as I can be. Now then. Where's the key?"

"Key, what key?" Apollo asked back, honestly confused. The waitress, however, clearly didn't like his answer, as her stare hardened and she coldly pushed Apollo's head down the full sink. Apollo choked, swallowing a few gulps of water, struggling to get the air he desperately needed. He coughed and greedily inhaled the air when the waitress finally lifted his head. He coughed and hacked, feeling his nose burning because of the water that had found its way up his nose.

"Now tell me truthfully. The key. Hand it to me!"

"I don't even know what you're talking about–" Apollo quickly took a deep breath and held it when the waitress once again pushed his head to the sink. He tried to use his hands to swat the waitress's hand away, but she used her other hand to prevent him from trying anything.

"Don't bother," she said as she pulled his head up again. "I know enough martial arts to make you cry for your mommy right now."

Apollo coughed and wheezed, glaring at her. "Why are you doing this? What is this key you're talking about?"

"Don't play dumb," she hissed. "The key. The cube key. Hand me the key!"

"How can I hand you something I don't even have?!"

She stared into his eyes and finally released her grip to his hands and hair, and he fell to the floor instantly, since her grip was all that kept him on his feet. Having to bear being drowned in the sink really made him tired. "So you really don't know anything?" She chuckled. "Funny. I thought he said _'The circle will tell you all'_. I guess he's mistaken then."

"What…?"

She turned to the door when she heard the bangs against the door. She smiled and turned back to Apollo, who was still sitting defenselessly on the floor. She kept her eyes on him even as she climbed the window of the restroom. "Well, Apollo. I'm sorry for what I did. I wish you a nice day. _Ciao_." And she jumped out the window.

A click, and the door was opened. Apollo turned his head to see his family running to him.

"Polly!" Trucy gasped. "You look like a mess. What happened?"

"I think I saw that waitress coming in here before," Phoenix muttered. "Where is she?"

Apollo simply pointed to the window with his trembling hand. It was only then that he realized he was drenched and his hair was messed up. He flattened his bangs against his head.

"I'm very sorry about the inconvenience, sir," said a man, about fifty years old in age or so, from the door. Apollo recognized him as the one he suspected as the manager of the diner. "But I assure you, I have seen that waitress before she went in, and I believe I have never employed her."

"Then who was she?" Thalassa wondered. "Apollo, did she say something to you?"

"Something about cube key and my father," Apollo replied absently, still thinking about the (fake) waitress's words.

"Your father?" Thalassa repeated, her blood slowly growing cold. _Ares Justice_, she thought. _What exactly have you done?_

* * *

A/N: and that concludes the first chapter.

After reading the reviews some days ago, I feel that I need to clarify something: this story will be focused on the present and not the past, but I might add some flashbacks involving Little Apollo. How can I not? He's really cute!

And (a bit of shedding tears story here) I still mourn for my inability to play the Dual Destinies game. I already feel the need to play it, but nooo, I just can't! Can someone transfer me a bit of money to buy the 3DS please?

And can someone kind, handsome/beautiful, and downright gorgeous leave me a review? (If you feel that you're not kind, or handsome/beautiful, or downright gorgeous, just think that you are. Everyone is beautiful in their own way!)


	3. Chapter 2

The rays of the sun seeped through the curtains, waking Apollo successfully. He groaned and sat up, stretching his body, only to groan more because of the pain that flared from his entire body – but the pain was absolutely unbearable in his wrists. No wonder, since the waitress did grip his hands in a pretty much sadistic manner. He snorted. The waitress had beaten him up worse than he originally thought, apparently. He sighed. He wondered if he would be able to do any paperwork done with that condition.

He stood up and stepped in his kitchen to get his morning coffee, his yet to be gelled bangs covering his eyes. He combed his bangs with his fingers as he made his and Thalassa's share of morning brew. The former magician was not fond of waking up early in the morning. Despite her looks, she usually slept in the midnight (at dawn, even) and woke up at noon. She claimed that it was caused by her days as Lamiroir. She was too used to having performances at night that her sleeping pattern was disturbed. After she lived with Apollo, however, he forced her to get back to her normal sleeping patterns since she usually preferred to go to the agency with him.

"Hey, Apollo."

Apollo jumped and yelped at the call then turned around. He was surprised to see Thalassa, Trucy and Phoenix seated in his living room, sipping drinks casually. "Why are you here?" he asked.

"I should be the one to ask you that," Phoenix raised an eyebrow. "Do you know what time it is?"

Apollo looked at the clock hanging on the wall and grimaced when he saw that it was already half past nine. He smiled sheepishly to Phoenix. "I'm sorry," he apologized.

"Nah, it's probably because of last night," Trucy smiled. "Right, Daddy?"

"Mmm," Phoenix replied half-heartedly, taking a gulp from his bottle of grape juice.

"And Polly," Trucy grinned, "I have to say, it's certainly refreshing to see you like this. I've told you you'd look better without the hair gel!" Her eyes traveled to Apollo's ruffled white shirt and old red pants he wore to sleep. "And casual clothes look great on you, too. It's a nice change, really."

"Oh," Apollo touched the bangs. "I haven't used my hair gel, huh." He poured the coffee that was finally ready and sipped it. "Hold on, I'll put some hair gel and we'll go to the agency together."

"Oh, Polly, you don't have to go through all that trouble," Trucy's grin turned mischievous, widening slightly. "I've taken the liberty to throw it down the dumpster out of this apartment, and the garbage truck has taken it hours ago."

"What?! Trucy…!"_What about my hair…?_

"Polly! It's not like the world will end if you don't apply your hair gel!"

Apollo sighed. "Alright, alright. No hair gel for today, I got it. But still I can't go to work dressed like this, so wait around for a bit until I'm ready."

"Alright Polly, fifteen minutes!" Trucy pointed at him.

Apollo put down his coffee mug and smirked to Trucy. "Nah, five minutes is enough, ten at most. I don't need to use the bathroom for hours like _someone_."

"P-Polly!"

* * *

"This feels weird."

"But you look better."

"I don't think that I look better."

"Oh, that's probably because you're too weird…"

Apollo glared at his sister, thinking, _You're the one doing magic tricks with panties and I'm the one who's weird?_

"I wonder if we'll have a client today," Apollo sighed at last, deciding to change the topic to avoid being called a weird person again.

"I sure hope so," Phoenix muttered. "It's time to pay the rent."

Apollo groaned_. Another month without decent meal_, he thought.

Phoenix snickered at the young apprentice's reaction. He unlocked the agency's door and walked inside, followed by Trucy, Apollo, and Thalassa.

"Polly," Phoenix suddenly called, "Make sure you get a job for this month, alright?"

"What if I can't find a client?"

Phoenix ignored Apollo's question.

_To put it simply, I have to find a client __one__ way or another_, thought Apollo miserably._Ah, this is really, really great._

He plopped down on the chair he had branded as his, facing a desk he had thought as his, and stared to the wall across the room as he always did whenever he had no case to work on. He would probably have to go downtown to see if there was a case or two; be it murder or theft, as long as there was a case he could work on.

He was thinking about the chances of getting a client downtown when someone knocked on the door. "I'll get it," yelled Trucy when he stood up to open the door. He sat down again, looking at the person standing by the door as Trucy gave her the speech she gave to everyone who came to the agency.

"Welcome to –" Trucy started, but she was cut short as the person – a woman around forty years old or so – nonchalantly walked in the office.

"This is the Wright and Co. Law Office, right?" she asked.

"Well, technically, it's now the Wright Anything Agency," Trucy said, grinning to the woman, "But yes, you've come to the right place! Is it a defense attorney that you need?"

"Not really, but is the defense attorney someone named Apollo Justice?"

Apollo perked up when he heard his name. Was it a client? Would he finally get a client? Hopefully she would pay him decently. It probably wouldn't be much, but at least enough to keep the agency intact and his stomach full for the rest of the month. _Wait, wouldn't that be much?_

"Yes," Trucy professionally answered the woman. "Would you like to speak to him?"

"Yes, thank you," the woman smiled.

"Okay!" all of a sudden, Trucy dropped the convincing professional image and ran to Apollo, then dragged him to the potential client, ignoring Apollo's cries of surprise.

"Uh, hello," Apollo greeted sheepishly as he finally came face to face with the woman. "What can I do to help you?" _Please let it be a case, please let it be a case, please let it be a case…_

"So you're Apollo?" asked the woman. "Hm. I don't have a case for you, but I do have business with you. You're not like I thought you would be like," she muttered to herself as she examined Apollo from head to toe, making him blush at the stare she gave him. "You don't look like how you look in the papers. You resemble him more than I thought."

_So it's not a case… wait, what? Who do I resemble?_

"Him?" Trucy asked. "Who?"

"Why, his father, of course!" the woman answered as if it was obvious.

Apollo froze instantly. Trucy stared at the woman. From the kitchen, they heard something fell and crash to the floor, while Phoenix, who was drinking a bottle of grape juice on the couch, stood up and approached the woman.

"You know my father?" asked Apollo cautiously.

"I _knew _him," said the woman. "He died years ago."

"… Hera…?"

The woman straightened up and smiled when she saw Thalassa standing near the kitchen. "Hello, Thalassa. It's been a while."

Thalassa forced a smile to her lips. "Yes. A while indeed."

"You know my mother too?" Apollo asked again. Thalassa stared at him. Even though he had known that she was his mother, he had been reluctant to call her 'Mother'. It was the first time he actually referred her as his mother. "Who are you?" asked Apollo again.

"Well, let's start it with a name," the woman said, smiling sweetly. "My name is Hera Winters, but my maiden name is Justice." She fixed her gaze to Apollo and added, "Your father and I are siblings."

* * *

The woman, Hera, sipped her tea quietly as Apollo, Trucy, Phoenix and Thalassa watched her intently. She put down the cup and rummaged through her things, looking for something Apollo couldn't guess what.

Only then that he truly looked at her. She was wearing a blue blouse and a matching knee-length skirt. Her long, brown colored hair was tied in a somewhat messy bun. Her nails were colored in arrays of red and white. Overall, she looked like a neat worker.

She finally took out what it was that she was looking for and put it down on the table.

Apollo could only suppress a gasp.

On top of the table laid a black wooden cube, each side had nine different symbols engraved to it. Despite its weird appearance, Apollo knew that it was a Rubik's cube. The conversation with the waitress girl the night before filled his head once more. She had demanded for a cube key. Could it be that the black cube sitting in front of him was the very cube the waitress had asked? His hand unconsciously moved to take the cube, but he stopped midway and pulled it back. It was probably best to hear Hera explain everything first. He might get too occupied with the cube to listen to her if he took it.

"Now then," said Hera. "You said you wanted to know about everything?"

Apollo nodded. _You bet I do!_

"Alright, so…" Hera muttered. "So your father met your mother, they fell in love, they got married, they had sex, they had you…"

"Hera!" Thalassa yelled, her face a bright shade of red. "Not that straightforward!"

Hera laughed. "Alright, then. Let's just skip that and move on." Hera straightened her posture. "His name was Ares. Ares Justice. You two look surprisingly alike, aside for the fact that he had more normal-looking hair. Where are the horns that are usually on your head?"

"Trucy threw my hair gel away," Apollo sulked.

"I've told you your hair looks weird! Right?" Trucy asked to Hera. Upon seeing her nod, she yelled out in triumph to Apollo, who could only look down in embarrassment.

"He was a performer," said Hera. "Do you remember?"

Flashes of a man in black magician's suit, playing with doves and cards, danced in Apollo's eyes, though he couldn't remember the man's face. "Vaguely," he finally said.

"He died in a failed act," Hera said. "He was supposed to be cuffed and put in a glass case full of water. If he wanted to get out he had to open the cuffs first. He couldn't open the cuffs." Images of a glass water tank with a man inside, bubbles of water escaping his mouth as his cries for help went unheard while the audience watching him was too busy panicking to be of actual help. Apollo closed his eyes, gritting his teeth at the image. He couldn't remember it for sure, but was he there, watching his own father die? Why didn't he do anything?

Hera wrinkled her brows, not even noticing Apollo's troubled face. "I have a hunch that someone sabotaged his props, but that's a story for another day. Today, it's the story of what your father did to you before he died."

"What? What did he do?" Apollo asked in curiosity, the memory of the drowning man temporarily forgotten.

"Thalassa, don't be shocked, but…" Hera looked at Thalassa, picking her words carefully. "Do you remember when you once whined about how Ares is almost never at home?"

A faint blush appeared on Thalassa's cheeks. "Yes," she admitted. "He always said that he was only working, though."

"Well, he did work," Hera said, "just not working like people would interpret. Actually, he's kind of working against the law."

Hera smiled at the incredulous looks the people in the room gave her. "What, was it shocking?" she asked with a giggle. "I was also surprised. I knew he had no money and all, but I didn't think he'd be doing things such as that."

"What did he do, exactly?" asked Thalassa.

"He created an underground casino. Illegally, of course."

"What?"

"It's true. I can even tell you where, if you want to. But I don't need to prove it to Thalassa. She knew I never lie to her. Right?"

"… That man!" Thalassa cried out in anger after a moment of silence. "He… how could he do that?! What if the police find out about it?! He could just perform! I could've helped him! How could he just tell me to stay home and take care of Apollo while he danced his way around as a criminal?!"

"Because he was worried that no one would take care of Apollo if both of you were gone," Hera answered. "You know I was busy with my work. And Cain, well, he was too busy gambling and losing bets on horse racing and poker."

Thalassa, visibly deflated, sighed. "Yes… you're right. I forgot. Please, continue."

"Wait, can I ask who this Cain is, first?" Apollo asked out of curiosity.

"Your uncle," answered Thalassa.

"Unfortunately, he does nothing but lose in numerous gambles," snorted Hera. It was obvious that she didn't like her brother. "He even had the nerve to ask me for some money, now. He'd only lose it anyway, in his idiotic games. Why should I give him?"

"Ah. I see."

"No, you don't see!" Hera suddenly roared. "He's the horrible kind of person who will do anything to win a gamble, even if it means he'd lose everything else in his life! He even asked Ares for money, even though he knew the pay of a magician who has little to no audience is pathetic! If it wasn't for the fact that we share the same blood, I might have killed him over and over again!" She panted and took a deep breath. "Alright. Let's not talk about that trash and go back to the main topic. So, where were we?"

"Uh, Father made an underground casino," Apollo answered.

"Ah yes," Hera nodded. "So, long story short, he managed to make money with the casino. Lots of it, actually. He made a special vault underground, where it is, I cannot tell you. He entrusted the key to me and asked me to make sure the money would be used for your school fees and make you an attorney." Hera looked at Apollo. "I didn't really want to force you to become one, but since you really did, I guess there is nothing I should worry about when I finally meet Ares."

"And… what?" Trucy asked. "Is that it?"

"Actually, no." Hera smiled to Apollo. "Aren't you curious about the whereabouts of the remaining fortune your father left you?"

"To be honest, yes, I do," Apollo answered.

"Then I'll tell you the riddle Ares left me to tell," Hera nodded. _"_First, that black cube is actually a Rubik's cube, and it's the key to open the vault. Second, here's the riddle to figure out the key combination: _The circle will tell you all and bring you to the scale. Look for the tell-tale owl and walk to the gold coins through the open gate. These water droplets of mine might bring you destruction and splatters of blood. The symbols will guide you to what is yours; use it wisely."_

"Wha –" Apollo gawked. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Alright then, I'll write it down so you can think about it," Hera sighed, taking a notebook and a pen from her handbag and wrote down the riddle. "One thing, though," she said as she handed Apollo the note, "The riddle's key is what lies in your memories. In the first line, _'The circle will tell you all'_, the circle actually refers to you."

Apollo once again gawked. "But I don't understand a thing!"

"But Ares told me that he taught you every vital point of what is needed to open the vault," Hera pressed. "You may have forgotten it, but trust me, you already know the keys. Once you remember every key Ares taught you, finding the vault would be as easy as snapping your fingers."

Apollo looked at her incredulously. Really? He couldn't even remember his father's face. How could she expect him to actually remember what he said?

* * *

A/N: uploading the second chapter of A Father's Legacy: check. Now, where's that homework I left for this story...

Alright, uploading this chapter really feels like a piece of heaven for me, somehow. Exam is drawing near and my teachers are determined to finish every unfinished business they have with our lessons. That includes giving us many homework, and some of my teachers are insane enough to tell us that the grade we get from the homework might be used as a test grade. Way to put pressure on a homework. And besides of that, there are tests and quizzes they give us almost every day. God help me, I feel that my brain's fried. Thank God I can still read and (sometimes) write fanfics. Never before have I felt that fanfics can be such a salvation.

And, can you leave me some review? To give me a reason to look away from the textbooks for a while? *looks with sad puppy eyes*


	4. Chapter 3

She sat alone facing the TV she didn't turn on as she polished her nails. She combined numerous pastel colors together, and using sticky tapes to help, she created many patters such as bolts, leaves, stars, even flowers. But even when she was done, she wasn't satisfied.

She turned to her mirror and grimaced at the bruised cheek. It was still hurting when she touched it. She puckered her lips in distaste, remembering her conversation with the man who forced her to do dirty jobs.

_"You let him get away?!"_

_"Yeah, so what?"_

_"We need him to give us the key! We need him to tell us where the money is!"_

_"He couldn't help us even if he wanted to! He knows nothing!"_

_"He knows! The circle will tell you all!"_

_"Well obviously you're wrong because all he gave me was a questioning look!"_

Cain was so angry that he punched her in the face after that. Even being someone trained in martial arts since she was a little kid, she was caught off guard by the sudden attack.

"Danielle? Are you inside?"

She looked at the door and answered, "Yes, I'm inside. Just come in, the door is unlocked."

Her father, Damion, walked in the room and wrinkled his brow when he saw the bottles of nail polish on her table. "Why do you keep spending money? We need all the money we need to get you to college again."

"I bought everything with my own money, Dad," Danielle scoffed. "And besides, this is how I earn my living. Many people love nail art, you know."

"Doesn't mean you can just spend money as you wish."

"Dad! I bought the nail polish with my own money! I have a right to use my money as I like!"

"But we need to re-enroll you to the college, Danielle!"

"I never said I wanted to."

Damion's facial expression changed. "Are you saying you want to keep living this way? Working so hard your whole body aches without decent pay?"

"First, the pay is pretty decent. Second… no. I don't want to keep living this way."

"Then start saving more money. It's for your own future. You told me yourself you want to re-enroll in college, be a literature major, and all those things you wanted to do."

"But is taking the money of others the right thing to do?"

Damion stiffened when he heard his daughter's question.

Not realizing her father's reaction, Danielle went on, "I'm sure that Apollo Justice needs the money as well. How can we just take away what's his to take?"

"Danielle… it's just… I want to make sure you can go to the college you want."

Danielle looked away. "Where's Cain?"

Damion visibly relaxed when the topic was changed. "He went out for a while. Said it was a family visit he has to make."

Danielle snorted. Somehow, she knew that the 'family visit' Cain went on wasn't really a friendly visit.

* * *

Hera weaved her way through the People Park easily. She was so used to walking around the park that she had practically memorized every road, every twist and turn the park had. She didn't care, though. The park had the best view in the city.

"Hey Sis."

She froze instantly, recognizing the voice. She turned in disgust and forced a smile to her lips. "Hello to you too, Brother."

Cain smiled at her. His dark brown hair was ruffled and his black eyes looked tired. His shirt was crumpled, as if it had been worn for days. Maybe it had.

"It's been a long time."

"Why yes, it has. Truthfully, it makes me really happy not to see you, so please go away."

"Ouch! But I miss you."

"Bullshit. Go away, Cain. I know you're only looking for the money Ares left Apollo. It's his money, not yours."

"Oh, come on. I know you know about the whereabouts of the money. Tell me."

"_The circle will tell you all and bring you to the scale. Look for_– "Hera's words were cut short when Cain kicked the park bench near them angrily.

"I don't need you to recite the riddle, I already memorized it years ago," Cain said. "Tell me the answer behind the riddle. Tell me where it is. Tell me what the key is. Tell me everything."

"The money isn't yours, it's Apollo's," Hera answered coldly. "I've told him about it. It's only a matter of time before he takes it himself. Why would I want to tell you?"

"Maybe because I'm your brother."

"Maybe because you're a pathetic man who can't even find a decent job."

"I just haven't gotten the luck to –"

"To what? To win a bet? Then face it, Cain; you will never have enough money. You will never win a bet. Those casinos will only rip you off of your money."

"No! I will win, sooner or later."

"And to win you need to place more bets. To place more bets, you need more money. Is that why you need the money Ares left to Apollo?"

"… No. That's not the reason."

"Then why?"

Cain averted his eyes from Hera's.

Hera's eyes widened. "You mean… Cain! I've told you never to take money from loan sharks!"

"I had no choice!" Cain yelled defensively. "If I didn't do it then I wouldn't have been able to place bets! At least I won some that night."

Hera took a deep breath in her attempts to calm down. "And then you lost some more. Isn't that right?"

"Um…"

"Tell me. How much exactly do you owe them?"

"Well…" Cain thought, "At first it wasn't really that much, but now it's… around six hundred grand, I guess?"

"Six hundred –" Hera gasped in shock. "I swear to God, if you weren't my brother you would be dead by now."

"Then I'm in luck, because I'm your brother." Cain ignored the piercing glare Hera gave him. "Listen, Hera. I need the money badly. The loan sharks are beginning to lose their patience. I need to pay them back as soon as possible."

"Then work! Don't just stay there gambling and placing bets!"

"But borrowing money from you would be much faster! I know you wouldn't lend me, though, that's why I'm asking about that boy's."

"No. That money isn't yours. Back off."

"Hera!"

"No, Cain. My answer is final."

"Do you want to see me being chopped off by them?!"

"No, that's why you have to work. Now then, Cain. I have to go. I have a work to do, unlike_you_."

"No, Hera, wait!"

"Back off, Cain! Make money yourself. I no longer have any business with a useless, jobless brother like you!"

Anger enveloped Cain, and before he knew it, he pushed Hera as strong as he could. She let out a small squeak as she fell down. Had she not worn her stiletto, she might had been able to step back and regain her balance, but the heels only made her lose the balance she tried to regain, and she fell down.

Cain watched as Hera fell, the trajectory somehow slowed itself in his eyes. He saw where Hera's head would land and bolted to help, but he was too late.

Hera's head connected to the park bench with a painful crack. She screamed in pain, but soon the cry faded. She lied down on the ground with a hole on her head, blood oozing out of the wound. In the pained stupor, she reached out for Cain and managed to whisper, "Help." However, her hand then dropped uselessly by her side. Her eyes, still open, were no longer seeing.

Cain looked at his sister's body in shock. What had he done? Had he killed her? No, that couldn't be possible. Hera must be pulling a prank on him; she would probably jump up alive soon.

Deep down, Cain knew it wasn't possible.

So he turned away and frantically fled the scene.

* * *

Apollo sat on the couch, holding the paper with the riddle Hera had written for him. He read the riddle once again, silently admiring Hera's neat, thin but elegant, handwriting as he compared it to his. Looking at his ugly, almost unreadable script, Hera's was much more beautiful.

He remembered, the day before Hera went away, she told Apollo that she actually knew where the vault was, but she refused to tell Apollo because she wanted to know if he could find the answer to the riddle and crack the code himself.

He didn't understand any of the riddle. If he was supposed to be the circle who will tell all, how come he didn't know anything?

Suddenly he remembered what Hera had told him. His father was a performer. He died in a failed act, drowning in a tank of water.

Dread filled his chest when he remembered that an image of a drowning man in glass tank had flashed before his eyes. Was that his father?

Someone sat on the couch next to his. He looked up to find Thalassa, sitting calmly while holding a cup of tea in her hand while staring at the paper in his hands curiously. Apollo stared at her and mumbled, "Um…"

Thalassa looked at him, smiling faintly, as she usually would to him. "What is it, Apollo?"

Apollo averted his eyes from hers. "That day… did I see Father die?"

Thalassa's smile faltered slightly. She put down the teacup she held. "Yes," she finally answered after a long time. "I was there, too. I was too shocked to do anything about it."

"If I remember correctly, Father was always very careful about his props," Apollo said. When he saw Thalassa nod, he asked again, "Then how come the act failed?"

"I don't know, Honey," Thalassa sighed. "Maybe I should've done more. Checking the props with him or something. But everything is in the past now. We need to stick to the present."

Both Apollo and Thalassa knew they wouldn't be able to keep themselves from thinking about Ares' death, but both kept silent about it. Apollo put down the paper and took the black wooden cube and felt its sides. He had checked the cube before, and he knew that it had six symbols engraved to it; a circle, a scale, an owl, stacks of gold coins, a water droplet, and something he couldn't identify. However, he soon realized that the symbols were the same as what the riddle said, so he presumed that the last symbol was splatters of blood. Absent-mindedly, Apollo began to twist the cube, trying to solve the puzzle.

"Polly, can you solve it?" asked Trucy, who seemingly popped out of nowhere.

Apollo, who was already used to Trucy's antics and thus no longer surprised, shrugged. "I should be able to. I've been playing this forever."

"Eh? Really?"

Thalassa smiled. "He even has one in our apartment. But it's a regular Rubik's cube, of course."

A small, proud smile made its way to Apollo's lips. "I played this a lot in the orphanage. All the other kids can never sit around long enough to actually finish it. I can always finish it."

"Why didn't you play the other games?" asked Trucy.

"The cool games are all taken by the other kids, and I honestly didn't have the patience to play with them because they cheat all the time," Apollo answered, even as he was still twisting and twirling the puzzle in his hands. "The other thing I could always get my hands on was the hula-hoop. Other kids hate it because they find it hard to play."

"I see," Trucy nodded. "But I agree with them, though. Rubik's cubes are tough to solve. Though I'm starting to get the hang of it with the hula-hoop…"

"Yeah, I see that you – oh, it's done."

Trucy's eyes fell on the cube. "Whoa!" she exclaimed in awe. "Polly, you're great!"

Apollo smirked proudly. It wasn't easy to impress Trucy, so simply being able to earn her praise was a feat.

"I just wish that you were as great when it comes to your hair."

Apollo's smirk instantly vanished, replaced with a pout. What made him even more upset was the fact that Trucy didn't seem to realize that she had hit a sore spot. What was wrong with his hair, really?

Apollo turned on the TV dejectedly, sighing in defeat. He quickly searched for news, but when he finally got it, he wished he hadn't turned the TV on at all.

The scene showed that it was shot in People Park. To his surprise, the screen showed that it was a live show. The somewhat sexy but unappealing reporter stared at the camera seriously, her blue eyes twinkling because of the light shot to her face.

"It seems that People Park attracted murderers, because once again a murder has occurred in this park. The victim has been identified as Hera Winters, a fashion designer. Her body was found early this evening by a passerby," reported the woman. She then turned and the camera panned sideways to reveal the police surrounding the outlined body on the ground. The body was blurred, but a photograph of Hera, smiling brightly at the camera, appeared on the screen. "Detective Ema Skye, who handles the case, has been working with the body since she got here."

The camera's view changed to reveal Ema's upset face. She was obviously angry because her work had been disturbed. "Scientific investigations suggest that she died from blunt force trauma to the head, possibly from being knocked to the bench where we found traces of her blood on," she said. "She might've been able to live for several minutes after that, but we have to wait for the autopsy report to be sure."

The camera panned back to the reporter. "We have been told that the identity of the murderer is still unknown. However, an eyewitness reported that he saw the two of them having an argument before he shoved the victim and ran away from the scene. It has been confirmed that the murderer's gender is male. He has brown hair and tall stature. He is approximately forty years old. He was seen wearing a grey jacket and ruffled jeans. If you see this man, please report to the police immediately."

The reporter then tried to get more information from the police, but Ema shunned her away for 'hindering police work'. Apollo didn't care anymore, though. He turned the TV off.

"Hera was killed?"

* * *

A/N: exams. I hate 'em. I hate 'em so much.

As you can see, this chapter deals more with the OC (please don't kill me. Oh, on a second thought, kill me. Maybe there isn't any test and exam in the afterlife). The next one will deal with the canons, though, so please bear with it.

And now, since the chapter's finally posted (I've been wanting to post it, but the exams held me down), I'll go back to my piles of textbooks and handouts. The exam would end next Tuesday, though, and I hope I have the strength to carry on... Well, on the the land of doom and gloom...

Oh, and please review! Who knows, it could be a piece of rainbow for me in the darkness that is the exam. Please? *stares intently like a cute puppy*


	5. Chapter 4

Apollo walked through the doors of the police department and immediately asked for Ema, Trucy following close behind him. He knew that Ema couldn't stay forever in the park, and he had checked the park before, and found out that the grumpy detective had moved to the police department to pick some scientific tools for her to play with at the crime scene. Soon the irritated detective emerged in front of them and started snapping, "What?! I'm _busy_…" all the while munching Snackoos all the time. She stopped munching as soon as she saw Apollo, though. With much difficulty, she swallowed and asked, "Apollo? Apollo Justice?"

"Yes?"

"What happened to your hair?"

Apollo groaned. "Trucy threw away my hair gel, but that's not important."

"Alright. Why'd you come here? Make it quick, I'm busy."

"That case in People Park," Apollo rushed, "Please give me some details."

"What? We don't even have a suspect yet," Ema frowned. "As long as you're not concerned in this, you're just a civilian. I can't just let out some information like that."

"I'm related to the case," Apollo said cryptically.

Ema raised a brow. "Alright." She took more Snackoos from her bag. "Care to elaborate?"

"She's a… relative… of mine…?" Apollo fumbled. Being an orphan for so long, the prospect of having a family still felt weird to him.

Ema was obviously taken aback. "She was?" she asked. "I thought you were an orphan."

Apollo looked at her suspiciously. "How do you know that?"

It was Ema's turn to tumble between her words. "I, uh, might have run a background check on you. Sort of. I guess."

Apollo sighed. "Alright. Don't ask any question about my past again, and I'll never ask about this background check you ran on me, deal?"

"Deal," Ema agreed instantly. "So let's get back to the topic. She was a relative of yours, right?"

"Yes," Apollo answered. "I only knew her earlier this day."

"Alright," Ema nodded. She didn't like the lack of information in Apollo's answer, but she would press on that later on. "According to the witness, she was strolling down the park when a man came to her. You heard the news, the witness said he looked about forty or so. The witness saw them arguing, and she caught them yelling about money, loan sharks, and riddles." Ema's eyes fixed themselves on Apollo's. "She also heard them saying your name, if I remember correctly."

Apollo's face became a mask of expressionless mannequin. "Oh."

"You know something," Ema said. It wasn't a question, and Apollo knew it.

Behind him, Trucy pulled out something from her pocket and shoved it into Ema's hands. "Hera visited us earlier this day, and she gave Apollo this."

Ema lifted the black cube in curiosity. "A cube?" she muttered. "Hm. Scientific investigation indicates that this is a Rubik's cube, but this looks unusual. What is this, exactly?"

"Hera told us that it's the key to the vault containing money my father left me before he died," Apollo answered. He kept the expressionless mask in place, but he felt his insides doing back-flips. How much money had he left, really, to make someone kill others to obtain it?

Ema scowled. "You're more related in this case than I originally thought," she said. "Oh great. The fop's going to _love _this. Be careful, he might even call you as a witness."

"I don't mind being a witness as long as I'm not the defense attorney," Apollo stated.

"Yes, but what if the defendant chose you as his attorney? What if he's actually guilty? Would you help a guilty man walk away from the punishment he deserves, or would you do the right thing and throw him to jail and suffer a loss in your case?"

It was a question Apollo couldn't answer.

* * *

Apollo had decided to do the same thing Hera did; take a walk in the park. Of course it wasn't People Park; he didn't want any cop who was his age telling him to 'play lawyer' somewhere else. And besides, he knew Ema wouldn't appreciate it much. Though he was related to the victim, he was still a civilian, and he wasn't supposed to take part on the investigations unless he was concerned (as the defendant's lawyer, which he wasn't).

Instead, he took a walk in a park near the police department. The government had built the park sometime after he got his badge, stating that the town needed 'more entertainment'. It was filled with laughing children, dog walkers, and some old couple reminiscing on old days, but Apollo doubted that the efforts the government had put in the park was really fruitful.

He sat on a park bench and took out the black wooden cube from his breast pocket and started playing it. His mind, however, wasn't in the puzzle which was currently sitting in his hands, but instead at the words Ema threw to him.

_"The witness saw them arguing, and she caught them yelling about money, loan sharks, and riddles. She also heard them saying your name, if I remember correctly."_

_"You're more related in this case than I originally thought."_

_"Would you help a guilty man walk away from the punishment he deserves, or would you do the right thing and throw him to jail and suffer a loss in your case?"_

Apollo closed his eyes, grunting as he twisted the cube with an almost audible _snap_. Truthfully, he didn't need another thing to occupy his mind. His head felt almost physically heavy with all the money, hidden vault, and riddles Hera told him. And now other problem had joined in the fray in his mind. He sighed. Life had never been easy with him, and he didn't expect it to start now.

He looked around the park and sighed. The green trees and grass looked decidedly springy, but he supposed it was a usual sight in the late April. He put the cube back in his breast pocket and took a deep breath. Maybe it was a good decision for him to take a break in this park. It felt rather relieving to get off from work for once in a while. In the agency, all he did was sit and did his paperwork, or maybe stare blankly at the wall in front of him. He was sure that kind of thing wasn't healthy to do, especially if he did it in a daily basis.

Deciding that he had gotten enough fresh air for the day, Apollo stood up to get back to the agency. He had promised Trucy he wouldn't be long, and he wouldn't want her panicking over him. Casting the green trees a final glance; he decided to bring Trucy here when he had the chance, probably Phoenix and Thalassa too. Besides, Trucy would probably be thrilled to see the park. If he was lucky, maybe she'd decide to pull a sudden magic show. As weird as the tricks Trucy usually used, her shows were still very entertaining.

He had just taken a step when a man suddenly stood in front of him, nearly colliding with him.

"Whoa!" he yelled. "I'm sorry," he apologized curtly before dropping his gaze to the ground and hastily walked away.

"Aren't you Apollo Justice?"

Apollo stopped and turned cautiously on his heels. "Yes," he said. "And who might you be?"

"Don't tell me you don't remember your own uncle."

_Uncle_, Apollo rolled the word soundlessly in his tongue. He frowned at the man in front of him, racking his memory to find out who he was, but no one came to mind. He shook his head in confusion. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I know you."

A disappointed scowl appeared on the man's face. "Oh, you broke my heart," he said playfully. "Don't you remember Uncle Cain, the fun loving, game playing uncle?"

Apollo blinked. There was one time that his uncle came to play with him, but the memory was too fuzzy for him to remember. But then again, how much time had passed since that time?

Seeing Apollo's still-confused face, 'Uncle Cain' sighed. "Oh, you broke my heart."

A realization dawned on Apollo. "Wait, you're really my uncle?"

"Yes! Do you remember me?"

Ignoring the man's question, Apollo strode forward, "So you must be my father's brother, right? I don't remember my mother having a brother."

"Yes…"

"Then, you are Hera Winters' brother too?"

His smile faltered ever so slightly. "Yes," he answered. "A shame, really, what happened to her. Who could do such an inhumane thing to her?"

"I was hoping you could tell me," Apollo sighed. "If she had an enemy or something." He looked away. He didn't have a family for years, and it had been really great to actually have one. Apollo didn't want to lose them.

"Unfortunately, I have no idea," Cain shrugged. "I didn't even hear about her until I heard the news."

A soft tug on his wrist made Apollo frown a bit. He was sure Cain wasn't lying; the bracelet didn't tighten like usual, but a vibe was more than enough for him to set off an alarm in his head.

"Ah, really?" Apollo played along. "But I don't think so. I think you know more than you let on."

"Oh, of course not! Why would I lie?"

That did it. The bracelet instantly tightened, clenching at Apollo's wrist like an anaconda killing its prey. Apollo's face contorted in pain, and Cain suddenly looked like he realized that he had done something stupid.

"You can tell when someone's lying, can't you?" he said, but it was more of a statement than a question.

Apollo nodded. "Yeah."

"I see."

"I want to ask you something," Apollo asked after a moment of silence. "Why'd you suddenly approach me like this? Why not from years ago?" Another moment of silence passed. "Is it because of the money my father left me before he died?"

"What? No!" Cain yelled, and Apollo's bracelet tightened painfully. Apollo hissed. Not realizing the pain he caused to Apollo, Cain continued, "Alright, maybe. Yes."

The bracelet stopped tightening. Apollo sighed. "So it's about the money, after all."

"Yeah. The thing is, Apollo, I need you to help me a bit. I have some financial problems. Hera wouldn't help me, so…" He let the sentence hang in the air as he looked at Apollo hopefully.

Apollo looked at him. "I'm afraid I also have a financial problem. I don't think I can help you."

"Come on, you have hundreds, thousands, maybe even millions of dollars left by your father, I'm sure Hera told you, she told me myself – " Cain stopped rambling. "Just, lend me some money."

"I can't. I really don't have much money, and I haven't found the money Father left me. Hera only gave me a riddle and I haven't solved it yet. I know nothing." Suddenly, Apollo realized that Cain's words implied that he had seen Hera before. "Um, may I ask something?"

"Sure. Ask away."

"Did you by chance see Hera earlier this day?"

"Psh. No."

The bracelet tightened. Apollo grimaced. It seemed that Cain had forgotten that he could see through people's lies. Bracing the pain he was likely to have to face, Cain asked again, "Please don't lie. Did you kill her?"

"Of course I didn't!" Cain yelled, getting defensive. "Why do you think I did it anyway?!"

"Because I can tell that you're lying," Apollo answered somewhat nervously, lifting his hand to show Cain his bracelet.

His mask of happiness vanished almost instantly. Chuckling darkly, he glanced almost sinisterly at Apollo. "So you did. So I killed her. So what?"

"I want you to go to the police and –"

"– turn myself in?" he cut Apollo off. "Come on, Apollo. You know people better than that. I won't turn myself in. Besides, is there any evidence that I did kill her?"

"Not yet," Apollo answered, trying to sound confident, even as he wished with all his heart that Ema would eventually find the said evidence.

Cain snorted. "You sound very confident for a man who has no backing of his words."

"Maybe I do," Apollo bluffed. "The police are probably trying to find you even as we speak, now."

Cain laughed and kicked the park bench next to him. "They won't find me," he said, but Apollo could hear the desperation edging his tone. "They will never find me."

Unsure of what to say, Apollo chose to stay silent.

Cain whirled to him, his eyes now looked wild. "Listen," he said forcefully. "I know you know about the money. I need it."

Apollo narrowed his eyes. "The money? The money my father left me? Is that what this is all about?"

"Of course it is, it's always about the money!" Cain laughed at him. "How naïve of you. In this world, money means everything. You're a nobody without it. And I need it right now. So give me the money."

"I can't," Apollo refused. "I don't know where it is."

"Don't lie to me, boy."

"I'm not lying! I don't know where it is. Hera wouldn't tell me. And besides, even if I know, do you think I'll tell you just like that?"

Ares nodded. "Fair enough," he said. "But believe me when I say this, Apollo Justice; you will eventually tell me about the money." He smirked, an all too knowing smirk that made Apollo's stomach clench uneasily. "You'll regret not telling me from the very start."

"I doubt it," Apollo said.

"Let time tell."

Apollo watched the man walk away. Any other time, he would have yelled at him with such certainty that he was wrong, that he would never regret his decision. But something in his tone, in his last line, made Apollo feel that something was wrong; horribly wrong. He shook his head, trying to shake away the feeling, and walked home. He needed time to think about all of it alone. He always felt better thinking about cases, shouting all of it at the top of his lungs in his apartment, working the cogs in his brain until his ears puffed out smoke. Though since Thalassa came he had managed to stop shouting (she hated loud noises, more so if the noise was right next to her sensitive ears), thinking alone always helped. He still bumped to dead ends, but at least he had tried.

He jumped onto a bus that would lead him to his home, taking out his phone and texting Trucy; _Trucy, can you tell Mr. Wright that I'm not going back to the agency this afternoon? I don't feel so good. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I'll get back to work tomorrow, promise. And don't worry, I'm fine._

The response came almost instantly; _Alright, Polly! Take some rest and cheer up!_

A smile made its way to his lips. _Okay_, he replied.

Once the bus arrived at his apartment, Apollo walked out of it. But before he could get in, his phone rang. Frowning slightly, he answered the call, "Justice speaking."

"Polly, come to the agency."

The urge in Phoenix voice was surprising to Apollo. "Mr. Wright? But I thought Trucy told you I'm not –"

"Polly, please. Just get in here. I'll explain everything as soon as you're here." And with that, Phoenix disconnected the call.

Apollo frowned. What was that all about? The last line Phoenix said… he sounded tired, and traces of panic could be heard in his voice. What was wrong, exactly?

Just then, Thalassa came out of the door and exhaled loudly. "Apollo," she said. "Thank goodness you're safe. Now come with me to the agency."

"Wait, what happened, really?" Apollo asked. "Mr. Wright had just called me, but he didn't give me a clue about what happened."

Thalassa sighed. "Apollo," she began, sounding troubled, and Apollo felt his stomach churn, bad feeling gripping his heart tightly without any means to let go, "They've been attacked."

* * *

A/N: And there's chapter four for you.

I'm happy to say that my exam has finished (YESSS!) and so I don't have anything that will keep me away from writing. However, here's a teeny tiny speck of bad news... the updates for the story might be stalled. These days I usually post my story in a few days to a week interval but it might get longer than that, probably more than a week, at most a fortnight. I promise it wouldn't be longer than that. Don't worry, it's not anything big, just a small personal problem that I need to take care of myself. (And in case someone's wondering, it's not a writer's block.)

I have written the next chapter, though, and I'll be posting it in a few days. Just think of it as an early Christmas gift.

And, as usual... review please?


	6. Chapter 5

Apollo was the one that opened the door, but Thalassa beat him over to walk inside. Funny how the once-blind woman could move so fast with such grace that she seemed to be dancing instead of walking, even though her former job was to sing. She went straight to Trucy, who was sitting on the couch, shaking like a leaf, with a pale face. If the wreck in the house didn't alarm Apollo, Trucy definitely did.

When the magician saw him, she sniffed and cried out, "Polly…!"

Apollo stood on guard, asking her in panic, "What? What happened? Are you hurt somewhere?"

Trucy shook her head before then showing him Mr. Hat, her most prized magic trick. "I'm fine. But Mr. Hat is hurt…"

Apollo finally looked at the wooden puppet with his full attention. Indeed, it seemed that Mr. Hat had seen his better days. The human sized puppet's clothes was tattered and torn, its joints broken at some parts. Apollo cringed. Maybe it was a good thing Mr. Hat was a puppet. At least he wouldn't feel the pain.

"It's okay, Trucy," he managed to say, "We'll fix him. But you're not hurt, are you?"

Trucy paused for a bit before answering, "No." She sniffed and wiped away the remaining tears from her face. "But I'm hurting for Mr. Hat." She said the past bit with a stubborn pout.

Apollo couldn't help but laugh at that, even though he knew it was so out of place Trucy might get angry at him instead. "Alright, Trucy," he said finally. "Where's Mr. Wright?"

"Daddy went to the bathroom. He hasn't come out since," Trucy quipped.

"Thanks, Trucy," Apollo said, then walked to the bathroom to see Phoenix, leaving Trucy alone with Thalassa.

Apollo knocked the bathroom door. "Mr. Wright?" he called out, "Are you in there?"

Soon, the door swung open, revealing Phoenix, standing calmly with his soaked beanie clutched in hand while rubbing his nose with the same hand, his spiky hair springing in the wind even though it was wet. "Hey, Apollo," he greeted calmly. "You don't look so good."

"Well, no offense Mr. Wright, but you look worse." Apollo eyed the wet beanie, and then his eyes grew wide in surprise. "Is that blood?"

"Oh," Phoenix held the beanie to his eyes, looking at the speck of blood he hadn't been able to wash off. "Yeah… I'm sure you already knew that there was an attack here. She got me in the face."

"Are you okay?"

"Got a nosebleed, but it's already stopped. I'm alright now. I'm not sure about Trucy, though," he stared at his daughter, who was sitting quietly, leaning on her mother. Parental concern shone through his dull eyes and, for once, he seemed almost like his old self, the one Apollo admired, with his eyes sparkling with emotion instead of the foggy hue he usually displayed.

"I asked her before and she said she was fine," Apollo told Phoenix, "and that she was hurting for Mr. Hat," he rolled his eyes at that.

"You can't be so sure when she's concerned, 'Pollo," Phoenix said seriously, "She's really good at concealing her feelings."

Apollo couldn't deny that, of course. After an awkward moment, he asked Phoenix, "Did you see how the attacker looked like?"

Phoenix nodded. "I'm pretty sure it's that waitress that attacked you in the diner."

Apollo didn't know what to say. He stared at Phoenix, eyes wide in shock, jaws hung half-open.

"Small world, eh?" Phoenix shrugged and wiped his nose, wrinkling his brows at the bloodstained beanie, and walked over to Trucy.

Apollo's brain whirred to life thinking about the possibilities of the brutal waitress and Cain's relations. He felt terribly stupid all of a sudden. The faux waitress had asked for a cube key that he was yet to have, and then Cain called and asked about the money his father left him, and he knew about the riddles Hera told Apollo about. He smacked his hands to his face.

Just when he turned to see the others, his phone rang. He jumped. Trucy stopped crying and stared at him, Phoenix stopped flapping the beanie in his hand in hope of getting it dry soon, and Thalassa stopped consoling Trucy. Apollo gulped, feeling somewhat nervous all of a sudden, and answered the call.

"Justice speaking."

"Hey, Apollo. So I presume you're already in your agency?"

Apollo clenched his fist. He silently put his forefinger between his lips, signaling the others to keep quiet, as he put the phone on speakers. "Yeah, I'm in here. Nice to see that you've prepared some surprise for my family. Do you still have more?"

"Oh, I'm not that rotten, don't worry," Cain chuckled. "However I am beginning to feel really curious… perhaps you've solved the puzzle to our mystery?"

Apollo's voice was cold and emotionless. "No."

"I see… then, I can't help it. I'll give you more surprises then. See you later, Apollo."

The call was soon disconnected.

"Was that… Cain?" asked Thalassa, breaking the silence that had dawned upon them after the call ended.

"Yeah." Apollo put the phone in his pocket. "I met him earlier when I took a walk in a park. He asked for money. Father's money. When I told him I won't give him some he told me that I'd regret my choices." He sat down on a couch. "I questioned him for a bit, and he pretty much confessed that he killed Hera. But I don't think the police would believe me, not without evidence. He was really persistent about the wealth. He told me that he would regret my choice." Apollo chuckled darkly. "I'm beginning to."

"Don't," Thalassa said, surprisingly looking ready to tear Cain's head off. "No one gets their hands on my family and walks away with it. Bait him. Lure him here. I'll make him regret it."

Phoenix shifted away from Thalassa and Trucy stared at her in shock.

"Er, right," Apollo mumbled, not quite sure what kind of reaction should be given. He looked at his family, contemplating, "Should we report this to the police?"

"Ema can take care of this, I'm sure," Phoenix said.

"She looked pretty busy to me," said Apollo. "And I don't want to be Snackoo'ed."

Phoenix grinned. "Good thing she's not the only detective I know," he said.

* * *

"What the heck, pal?! I didn't get any news from you for years and suddenly you call me over to clean up this mess?!"

Phoenix stared at the seething Senior Detective Dick Gumshoe with a blank expression. "I just want to report this, Detective."

"Yeah? You could've just called 911!"

"Now where's the fun in that?" Phoenix grinned.

Gumshoe sighed. "Alright, pal. Talk."

Phoenix began recounting the whole event and Gumshoe dutifully wrote down the events. The writing was only disturbed when Gumshoe asked Phoenix if he heard the words right, or when he made comments, such as "Whoa!", "No way, pal!", "That's dangerous, pal", and "Pal, you're the luckiest man alive I've ever met. Sometimes I even wonder how you're still alive!" The last one received a curt "Thanks, Detective" from Phoenix.

Meanwhile, Apollo sat with the Rubik's cube in his hands, thinking. Maybe the easiest way to make sure Cain wouldn't get the money was to find it first, and make sure it's safe in a bank or something so he wouldn't be able to get his hands on it. He thought as he exhaled loudly. Never before had it crossed his mind that money could make this kind of big problem. He played with the cube without even looking at it, snapping the parts irritably.

"If this is how you wanted to help me, Father, you shouldn't have done it at all," he muttered under his breath. He thought about it one more time before adding, "Actually, leaving me money is fine, I'm happy to receive it. But can I scratch the problems off the package?"

He didn't receive any answer. But of course he didn't. It would be creepy if he did. Apollo sighed, staring at the symbols engraved to the cube. Should he feel that those symbols were familiar? He didn't remember anything involving them.

But then, a memory tugged him. The tug was weak, but it was annoying. The feeling was similar to that when he wanted to say something, he knew what to say, but just couldn't say it, as the words seemed to be stuck at the tip of his tongue. He gripped the cube, trying hard to reach to the memory.

"Well, pal, if that's all you've got to say, then I'll be going! Keep a sharp eye, will you!" Detective Gumshoe's booming loud voice broke Apollo's concentration. The memory faded before he could even guess what it was. Apollo couldn't help but scowl inwardly.

"We will," Phoenix promised Gumshoe, offering him an amused smile. "Thank you, Detective. Have a good day."

Apollo heard the detective laugh bitterly and mutter somethingabout his poor salary before the door closed behind him.

"Gumshoe," Phoenix muttered. "Even after all these years, he still hasn't changed."

"Was he always that loud?" asked Apollo, hinting a tone of annoyance and sarcasm without intending to.

"Yeah, sometimes even louder. Oh, but he was sadder before," Phoenix said. "He kept saying that his salary was getting cut. I heard he's much better now. Doesn't mess up as often. At least his salary is intact."

Apollo sighed. "Nice to know that someone actually has a decent salary," he muttered.

Phoenix snickered. "Have you figured out the puzzle?" hegestured towards the Rubik's cube.

"Which one?" Apollo couldn't hold his sarcasm. "Why Hera was killed? Why my father left me so much money? Why he had to be so complicated to me puzzles instead of a note saying 'Take your money in this location, spend it wisely'? Why the waitress attacked us? Why Mr. Hat had to suffer such damage? Or maybe why Mother looks so scary when she's angry?"

Phoenix's brows shot up. "Easy, Polly. I was talking about that cube in your hands."

"Oh." Apollo looked down at the cube. "I've solved it many times. I just can't imagine how this cube will be used as a key."

"Elaborate."

Apollo held up the cube to Phoenix's face but since he was sitting down, Phoenix still had to look down. "You can see that the symbols are carved nicely, and it looks like they can be used as a key. But seeing how Father made all those annoyingly thoughtful plans, I think there will be combinations for this." He pulled down his arm. "But I have no idea what kind of combination it would be."

"Hmmm," Phoenix hummed sagely, "I wonder if Thalassa knows anything that might be a clue…"

Apollo smacked his forehead, feeling stupid all of a sudden. "Why haven't I thought of it before?"

Phoenix merely laughed and patted Apollo's shoulder before going to the kitchen to drink his booze. Apollo shook his head when he saw Phoenix gulping down the liquid. "Thank God grape juice isn't alcohol," he muttered.

He stood up and walked to Thalassa, who was sitting beside Trucy. As Apollo walked closer, he heard a bit of their conversation, which went something along the lines of,

"Do you think I should do a bit of modification later?"

"Well, a bit is fine. Just remember that he was made to be a magic prop. The modification has to fit his purpose."

"I see. I was thinking about something involving fire, but the risk is too high… What do you think about hidden blades?"

Apollo stopped in his tracks. "What," he asked incredulously, "are you two talking about exactly?"

Trucy beamed at him. "A modification for Mr. Hat! That way, he can defend himself in case something like this happens again. I think giving him hidden blades is a really cool idea!"

"Huh," Apollo thought about it. The idea was ridiculous, actually, and really dangerous. What if the blades end up hurting Trucy herself? "Uh, that's great and all but, I think you should try giving him some mobility instead. Like, giving him more joints, more fluid movements? And you have to be able to actually control his movements, not just making him able to speak while holding the hat."

"Ah, that's a great idea, Polly!" Trucy seemed to be practically glowing with excitement. "If I can animate him more, it'll be easier to defend both of us. Besides, it can make a really good magic performance – like dancing with him, for an instance! Thanks, Polly, you're the best!"

The girl's happiness was so contagious that Apollo couldn't help but laugh. "No problem, Truce. And, uh, maybe it's best if you can make that modification sooner. Cain did say he'd give me, us, more… 'surprises'," said Apollo, making air quotes.

"Right!" Trucy shot up to her feet and marched to her room, no doubt beginning to make the modifications she wanted to have.

Apollo scratched his head. I didn't say that she should do it now, he thought. "Um… Mother?"

Thalassa looked at him in surprise. "Yes?" she asked, her voice trembling. Never before had Apollo addressed her openly as his mother like that. It made her feel so happy, warming her heart, filling her head with so many happy thoughts that she felt almost light-headed. But she tried to push the thoughts aside, because of the way Apollo was fiddling with the cube in his hands – a newly found nervous habit of his. Ever since he got the cube, he brought it everywhere.

"Uh, I want to ask… did Father ever say anything about this cube before?" he asked. "I think there should be a combination to be used later on, but I have no idea what it is. However, Hera," Thalassa winced at the name, "she said that Father taught me everything I needed to know. The problem is, I don't know what is it that I need to know."

"So you want me to tell you if there's something Ares told you, in case it's the thing that you need to figure out the combination?"

Apollo nodded.

Thalassa frowned. "Mmm… I don't think there's something that your father told you about…" she wracked her brain, trying to find out. "Oh!" she exclaimed when something popped up in her mind. "There's something, actually. I don't think that it's going to be relevant, but it's so bizarre that I can't shake it off."

"What is it?" Apollo asked eagerly.

Thalassa smiled. "It's a song."

* * *

A/N: and there goes the chapter I promised you I'd upload.

As I said before, the next chapter would probably be updated much later. Just think of this chapter as an early Christmas gift. Speaking of which, I've just realized that I have a bit of _Rise of the Guardians_ in my Christmas tree. There are these candy-shaped ornaments hanging in our tree which has snowflakes pattern in them. There are six of them: red candy with golden snowflakes (North, of course), gold candy with golden snowflakes (Sandy, who else), green candy with gold snowflakes (Bunny, obviously), blue and magenta candies with silver snowflakes (Tooth and Baby Tooth, respectively), and silver candy with crystal blue snowflakes (now this one just screams Jack Frost). I don't know how I didn't realize that they were there. But now that I do, I can't tear my eyes off of the Christmas tree.

Can anyone please leave a review? It'll worth ten Christmas present to me...

And, last but not least, Merry Christmas! I hope Santa will drop by to see you.

#edit: I replaced the last chspter with this one. It was a mistake, I accidentally posted the chapter which hasn't been edited yet. This one is the correct one. I don't even know how I managed to do that kind of mistake...


End file.
